How it feels?
by Anonymousgirl88
Summary: Because she is just too dense and she just won't keep her mouth shut so he did the most sensible thing people would do. He kissed her.


**Disclaimer : Do you believe a teenagger like me own fairy tail? i can't even draw Lucy properly even i tried toTT^TT so i obviously don't own Fairy Tail**

**Warning : The characters are too OOC and maybe i made a lot of grammatical errorsTT^TT i think i need to find a beta-reader**

**a/n : Mind you, english is not my primary language so i made a lot of mistakes but please give this a try! If you find mistakes in this fic, don't hesitate to tell me! But before you read this, i need to tell you that Natsu has to clean the classroom because the teacher punish him because he did something bad like not doing his homework.**

* * *

"NATSU!" a cheerful girl with the age of 14 rushed into the almost empty-classroom, she stopped in the doorway of the classroom and looked around to find the so-called Natsu. Her brown caramel orbs brightened in excitement when she saw him sweeping the floor in the corner of the classroom.

The cheerful girl who known as Lucy, however, didn't notice he was sweeping the floor because of the excitement, just walked up to Natsu lightly and 'accidentally' stepped on the dust Natsu had gathered, earning a venomous death glare from Natsu.

"What?" Lucy asked with a questioning look, oblivious of the chaos she just made. Without answering her question, he pushed her aside harshly, causing Lucy to yelp and tumbled down. Natsu immediately regretted what he had done to Lucy but it was too late. And mind you, he is not the type of person who like to apologize so he decided to keep silent. It's her fault after all, to messed his hardwork.

"Ouch. That's hurt." Lucy muttered with her eyes still shut. She is clutching her head in a painful way that almost made the feelings like guilt, regret and even _worry _overtake Natsu but Natsu managed to convince himself that it was _her own fault_.

Lucy is still staying in her earlier position after a minute passed.

Natsu stared at her, unmoving from his spot, not knowing what to do.

Lucy finally decided to peek through her squinted right eye when a minute passed and there's no reaction of the salmon-haired boy. When she saw him standing a metre away from her, not doing any attempt to know what is wrong with her made her furious.

Natsu rolled his eyes when he realized she is peeking a bit. "You can open your eyes now. Stop pretending as you're hurt." He scoffed.

Lucy promptly shut her eyes when she heard Natsu's exasperated voice. To make him sure that she is hurt, she let ou a small whimper although it was not convincing enough.

Natsu grunted grumpily, unaffected by her act. "get up now. I need to clean this mess you made."

Lucy once again whimpered and leaned back against the wall. She began to massaging her temples, letting out a small moan when her hand touched her temple.

Natsu was getting infuriated at the way she acts to get his attention. Fine, because she doesn't give him any other choice, he decided to _make her pain disappear_ by force. Doesn't she knows he has a lot of things to do than worrying over her?

He snuck up to her secretively, carefully not to make any sounds and yanked her up by her arm roughly.

Lucy's brown orbs snapped open and she screeched when she felt her arm being pulled abruptly. She was about to fall because the lack of her balance but luckily, Natsu was supporting her by her arm.

"Stop pretending. I've known you for years, stupid. So there's no way in hell i can fall that easily." Natsu whispered in her ear, stepping closer to her. Lucy's heart started to pacing rapidly and a blush quickly made its way up to her face. She can feel his hot breath against her ear, tickling her in the way she never felt before. Before this thing can get any further, Lucy pushed him away from her, the most sensible thing she can think of. Especially because she knew he is no longer single.

"what if Lisanna gets jealous?" Lucy demanded, looking away to hide her heavy blush.

Natsu arched his eyebrows in confuse. "why would Lisanna gets jealous?"

"B-because, you guys are dating!" The blonde-girl cried out in a high-pitched tone.

The flustered looking Natsu gave her an odd look, "why would i date her?"

"Because she is the most popular girl in this school and she has a crush on you and then i heard those rumors about you and her dating! Even Mira, Lisanna's sister, claimed that you're dating her!" Lucy explained desperately, jealousy evident on her voice.

"hmm." Natsu nodded as he thought how his friends patted his back, congratulated him for unknowns reasons today.

"Don't keep your relationship as a secret! I thought i'm your bestfriend! I'm supposed to be the first to know!" Lucy stomped her feet angrily, folding her arms in the process. Hurt, disbelief, anger and jealousy written all over her face.

"who says i-" Natsu was cut off by Lucy. She doesn't give him any chance to speak after what he had done to her.

"and then you don't care when my head hurt-"

"you're just acting." Natsu said before Lucy could finish her sentence.

"still, what if my head is really injured? i know you have a girlfriend now but that doesn't mean you can treated me like that! i hate you, and your freaking girlfriend and then your-" Lucy continued to blabber on while Natsu just sighed in desperation. Why girls have to be so freaking complicated all the time? Natsu silently pondered, his mind drifted off to somewhere else, doesn't bother to listen to her stupid rambles.

"And Natsu, i would like to ask you a question. you have to answer honestly this okay? Or else, our FRIENDSHIP is OVER! Got it?" Lucy placed her hand on her hip, glaring daggers at Natsu mercilessly.

Natsu just nodded understandingly although he is not listening her at all. How she speaks is too fast for him to comprehend so he lost his interest in whatever she is talking about.

"Have you ever _kiss_ Lisanna? Remember you have to answer this honestly. You don't need to be shy, okay?" Lucy inquired, still glaring at him.

Natsu nodded again dumbly without knowing the question but unfortunately he just made a wrong move.

Instead of feeling better, Lucy felt herself got more angrier than she already had because of Natsu's damn answer. "Why you never tell me?! I thought we're friends? Or is it because i'm a girl or you think it's lame to be friend with an ugly nerd with thick glasses and braided hairs like me? Because you think a girl like me will ruin your popularity? If that so, i'm not going to stand in your way and we can pretend as we don't know each other but i'll always be there if you need me-" Lucy continued to rambled on and on.

And Natsu once again found himself nodding dumbly at her stupid statement.

"NATSU! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Lucy suddenly snapped when she realized how blank Natsu's face look like.

Natsu was stunned upon hearing her yell, unable to speak for awhile because he is too shocked to find the infuriated Lucy in front of him and the reason for her sudden anger? He has no idea.

"I know i'm boring and all, but at least you could listen right? That's what friends are for, right?"

Natsu sighed deeply, he knew he won't getting away if he doesn't agree with her so he just decided to agreed along with her. "Yeah. I must've listen. My apology." He said , running his fingers through his pinkish hair, wondering silently why she could gets mad at simple things.

Lucy pouted childishly, unfolding and placing both her hands on either sides of her. "Apology accepted." She said but Natsu could tell she is saying otherwise.

"Please don't get mad, okay? Let me make it up to you." Natsu said in soothing voice of his which is very unfair for him since he did not do anything wrong.

"Hmmph!" Lucy scowled, her eyes are looking everywhere but him.

"Lucy, i said i'm sorry. How about i treat you an ice cream tomorrow?"

He got no respond from her.

Weird, that usually work.

He tried again to persuade her, "uh okay, how about we hang out tomorrow? I'll buy everything you want."

Lucy let out a grunt of discontentment, still looking at the other direction.

His attempt failed again so being the desperate guy he is, he decided to ask right to the point what does she wants, "what do you want?" he demanded in annoyance, grabbing her shoulders to captivate her attention.

She startled at the abrupt contact but quickly regained her composure back, "get you filthy hands off me." She hissed, absolutely exasperated by his sudden action.

"no, until you tell what _do you want_." He growled, emphasizing the last three words.

"what if i decided to not to tell you?" she replied playfully yet sarcastic in the same time.

"oh, you'll have to tell me or else, i'll tell Jellal that you have a crush on him." A confident smirk formed on his face. Convident that Lucy will forgive him without any doubt when her crush's name being mentioned. He knows it's wrong to torture her with her crush but well, she asks for it.

But instead of her begging for his mercy, a defiant smirk spread across Lucy's face beyond Natsu's expectation.

"i don't like Jellal anymore." She stated proudly.

Crap.

But Natsu isn't giving up easily.

"Eh, i.." he stammered, trying to come up with a clever excuse.

Lucy's smirk grew wider in victory. Upon seeing her goofy smirk, he clenched his teeth in frustration, forcing his brain to think of a good excuse. Shortly, Natsu found a good excuse. His flustered expression replaced by a victorous _'You are going down, sucker!'_ face.

"But i'm popular so Jellal will believe me. And probably Jellal will tell Erza that you like him since Erza is Jellal's girlfriend and Erza will kill you once she knows." He threatened.

Lucy stomped her feet angrily on the floor, crossing her arms again, the habit she always do whenever she is mad.

"Fine. Just treat me an ice-cream. Happy?" she pouted.

"no. Not yet. i wanted you to smile." He pulled the corners of her lips upwards without her permission, earning a piercing glare from her.

"See, this is how we smile in case you don't know to smile." Natsu mumbled and he also smiled warmly at her. Lucy couldn't help but smile inevitably. His smile is contagious after all.

"Now, you can sit on the chair while waiting me to clean this mess you made." He instructed, motioning her to take a seat.

She walked towards the nearest desk while mumbling,"i'm not waiting you".

She reached the desk and pulled out a chair. She plopped down and watched him cleaning the room without a protest. Her eyes were focused on him, watching every moves he made. The way he clean the room, the way he wiped the beads of sweat on his brow, how clean the floor look like. Heck. Maybe he will be a good housewife or err, househusband.

"Hey Natsu."

Natsu whirled around to look at the blonde girl. She has that goofy smile on her face which suspicious Natsu even more.

"Tell me."

Natsu raised a high-eyebrow at her in confusion. "Tell you what?"

"How it feels when you pressed your lips on hers?" She inquired.

He cocked his head, "i don't understand?"

"You told me you kissed Lisanna. Remember? Don't pretend." She said, getting irritated by his dumbness.

He doesn't recall he ever kiss Lisanna or tell Lucy that he kiss Lisanna.

"So tell me. How it feels to have Lisanna's lips on yours?"

"I. never. Kiss. her. Okay?" he denied, pressing every words he said.

"Liar." She snorted, "So tell me how it feels unless you want me to get mad at you again."

He scooted over her and once he reached her, he levelled his eyes with hers.

"You want to know it feels?" he repeated in questioning tone.

"Yeah. You know i'm writing romance novel, right? There's the kissing part inside but since i don't know how a kiss feel like, i-"

"this how it feels." He replied and right after saying that, he promptly crashed his lips against hers.

Lucy's brown eyes were wide open in shock. She can feel Natsu's hand traveled up to the back of her head, burying his hand in her blonde hair, pushing her head so he could deepened the kiss.

Natsu's other hand was around her waist, blocking her way to escape. But he didn't have to actually since Lucy quite enjoy the kiss and she is sitting on the chair so it must be difficult for her to escape.

After a few minutes of the little making-out session between them, Natsu pulled away reluctantly, leaving Lucy in daze. Her caramel brown eyes evident with bewilderment and question.

"Is that enough to make it up to you? I don't think ice cream is enough for you. I bet my lips tasted better." Amusement glinted in his dark eyes and Lucy found herself lost in those hypnotizing eyes. Her mind keep repeating the same sentence over and over : _He stole my first kiss, he stole my first kiss, he stole my first kiss- how dare he kissed me out of the blue like that? but wait, i'm the one who ask for it! But so what? It's just a kiss- don't make a fuss about it, you did enjoy the kiss after all. Just keep your cool, takes a deep breath.._

Soon, she recovered from her daze.

"What if Lisanna knows?!" she demanded sharply as she got her senses back. Natsu was totally not expecting her respond would be like this. At least she can blush or stutters to appreciate his attempts to seduce her but however Lucy is too dense to do that kind of things, much to Natsu's disappointment. Seriously, She is starting to getting on his nerves.

Lucy placed a hand on her hip with the annoying judgemental look, demanding for an answer.

"I said i'm not dating her, okay? Are you deaf or too stupid to understand that simple sentence? or you don't know how to speak english?" Natsu raised his voice, exasperated by her questions but mostly because of her denseness.

"But you told me you kissed her before!" she yelled at the top of her lungs angrily because Natsu keeps denying and he just kissed her without a permission! Don't think he will be getting away from this! He is definitely going to regret what he had done today.

As Natsu recalled again, he'd been nodding at her statement without knowing what it is about. And did she mention about a _kiss_ and _Lisanna_ in the same sentence? Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit-

"This is a misunderstanding! I didn't listen to your rambles back then-"

"Did you just call my _useful lecture _as a ramble?!"

"What? No, i didn't mean it. Really! I swear! I mean, it looks like a ramble and i don't think your ramble is useful- oops, did i just call your useful lecture as ramble? I-"

He swore he is just being honest and he doesn't think her rambles- err, her lectures are useful for him.

"I'm so going to tell Lisanna, you stupid womanizer!" Lucy yelled and in a dash left the classroom.

The salmon-haired boy was left in a daze. Too stunned to move or speak. He blinked for a several times before returning to clean the classroom.

Sometimes she just won't listen to people. Really. She must've believe him when he said the truth. Well, he doesn't mind Lucy telling Lisanna about him kissing Lucy. Rumors spread fast you know? He is the populerest boy in the school after all so probably Lucy is the one who will be getting a lot of troubles considering he has a lot of girls kyaa-ing(swooning) over him. The girls will attack her for sure.

But Natsu will be there to defend her whenever the girls attack Lucy. Where he can play as her knight in shining armor.

* * *

**a/n : yay! Done~ Poor Natsu.. Lucy is too dense in this story. Lucy, why don't you realize his feelings for you?!**

**i don't know if i should make a sequel of this oneshot or left this oneshot hanging like this. Maybe it would be nice to have Natsu to teach me a kissing lesson mwahahahaha since i never kiss anyone except my parents.. Anyway, there will be a next oneshot about Natsu and Lucy and still, it was about a kiss. And it would be much shorter than this one. And tell me if i made mistakes, just pointed out the mistakes if make it so i could learn from it. Oh, and review would be very appreciated! Thank you for reading this~**


End file.
